


The Wrong Family

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [32]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some kid makes fun of Edward because he has two dads. Edward's teacher doesn't react (or maybe even she says something bad about having two fathers too, because we know she doesn't like Edward). Edward tells Arthur and Eames about the whole situation and they are not happy at all. Next day they have a little chat with the teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Family

While it was not uncommon for males to be with other men, have children, live in neighborhoods and have lives like the “norm”, it was still somewhat new to a lot of communities. 

Arthur and Eames were not the only male/male couple in their community, not even in their neighborhood. Most of the families there knew them, their kids grew up together, they gave each other rides, patched each other’s kids up, invited their kids over for birthday parties and pool parties. Even the family pets were familiar with each other - Woody and his neighbor, a fellow French bulldog that was tan and named Maurice often greeted each other and spent moments at a time sniffing at each other through the fence.

But it wasn’t perfect and flawless as much as they all liked it to be. There would always be people who disagreed, who thought certain lifestyles were wrong, who would always be bigots and worse off, teach their children that.   
Arthur had just gotten back from picking up Briar Rose from school and was settling her down, putting Phillip in his high chair so they could have a snack when he heard Eames coming in with Edward. The pups ran over to them, tags jingling and nails clicking on the floor as Eames came in, looking a little concerned. Arthur looked and asked,

“What’s wrong?”

“The sprog had a problem in school.”

Edward came in looking angry and Arthur sighed a bit and pulled out his chair for him and ran his fingers through his hair.

“What’s wrong?”

Edward pouted a bit and Arthur couldn’t help but see Eames in his expression. They waited and Eames sat down, kissing Briar Rose on the cheek as he pet the pups as they ran around him. Edward then took a deep breath and said,

“I got in trouble at school.”

“Why?”

“I punched a kid in the face.”

Arthur was surprised. Edward was a mostly calm child. He had more friends than anyone and he was very liked by nearly everyone. Even when he was mad, Edward had to be really pushed to react with violence. 

“When?”

“After school, when I was waiting for dad to pick me up.”

Arthur looked at Eames and Eames sighed a bit.

“The principal wants to see us in the morning.”

Arthur sighed and sat down beside his eldest.

“Why did you hit him?”

“He was making fun of me. Said it was weird and bad that I had two dads. I told him he was weird and bad and he told me I was a freak. So I hit him.”

He looked furious as he retold the story and Arthur frowned and looked at Eames again. Eames looked indifferent to the whole situation and he continued to pet the dogs. He only said,

“I told him we weren’t mad at him. That, the kid had it coming.”

“Eames…”

“What? So he gets a bit of a talking to from the principal. We won’t punish him. He did nothing wrong.”

Arthur couldn’t say much. He knew Eames was right. Edward continued,

“My teacher broke up the fight. She said I was wrong for hitting him and that just because the other kid said something that may or may not be true is not a right for me to hit anyone.”

Now Arthur was mad. When he looked at his husband, Eames looked just as angry. No wonder he looked indifferent until then. He decided not to show it though, that’s what tomorrow was for.

“We’ll go talk to your principal tomorrow. But your dad is right, you won’t be punished. You did nothing wrong.”

Edward nodded and Arthur got up to make his children a snack.

The next morning, after the morning routine and dropping Briar Rose off at school, they took Edward to school together, Phillip and Enoch in his stroller. Eames had Edward by his hand when they walked into the principal’s office and they only waited for Edward’s teacher to come in. When she did, the principal began the whole song and dance of hitting and violence not being right and that Edward should not be hitting anyone. Arthur interrupted him and said,

“Whatever my son’s actions were, that is no right for this other child to tell him his family is wrong or bad because he has bigoted parents. It is not right for this teacher to tell my son that the other kid said thing that may or may not be true is also not right.”

The principal looked at the teacher and the teacher began to panic.

“I think he misunderstood me.”

“No, it’s what you said.” Said Edward, standing between his parents, unafraid and clear spoken. 

The teacher began to try to back peddle and Eames cut her off.

“This woman has had nothing but negative things to say about my child. Now she’s agreeing with a stupid little boy who’s running his mouth about nothing that should concern him or his parents. Edward did nothing wrong and you best punish this so-called teacher who has consistently attacked my child.”

The principal looked alarmed and the teacher began to try explaining herself but Eames wasn’t hearing it. Arthur cleared his throat and said,

“I want this taken care of. And my son better not at all face any consequences. I would hope you also talk to this other boy’s parents and let them that their narrow minded toxic views are getting their child in trouble.”

They stood up in unison and the principal and teacher fell silent. Arthur took Phillip’s stroller and they began to leave and Eames took Edward by his hand to walk him to class. A substitute was already teaching Edward’s class since his actual teacher was in trouble at the moment. At the door, Eames knelt down to Edward’s level and hugged him.

“You’re a good boy, Edward. You did good today.”

Edward nodded. Arthur then hugged him as well, running his fingers through his hair and told him to go inside and they would see him later and after school, they would take him to his favorite place to have dinner. Edward lit up and said,

“Really?”

Arthur nodded and Edward was excited, hugging his parents again before he went in his class. Eames and Arthur left with Phillip and after getting in their car, Phillip all snapped up in his seat with his peacock, they drove home.

“If we didn’t have our baby here, I’d blow you again.”

Eames grinned a bit as he drove.

“Well, when we get home, we can put him down for a nap.”

“Yeah, then I’m putting you down for a nap.”

Eames laughed again as Arthur took his hand.


End file.
